


The Lying Game

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Riarkle + "We shouldn't be doing this , you're with Smackle and I'm with Lucas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lying Game

There are three types of secrets. The secrets you keep to protect yourself. The Secrets you keep to protect others and the secrets that you keep selfishly to satisfy your selfish needs.

The thing about secrets is that they hurt the people around you. The longer you keep them the harder it is to come clean.

Riley had one secret, a secret that could damage the one good relationship she’s had in a while. And as she stood behind one of her best friends on their wedding day, it was eating her alive from the inside out.

The groom who was also a friend of hers kept looking behind his bride, his eyes repeatedly meeting hers and every time it was an instant flashback to one of those many nights.

Riley was never selfish, she prided herself on being the opposite and part of her forgave herself because it was alright to be selfish sometimes it’s alright to keep things from others because she was happy. The other part of her felt terrible for being the maid of honor at her friend’s wedding while also being in love with her other best friend who just happened to be the groom whom she’s been having an affair with for the past few months. See selfish.

 

*____*____*  
The first time it happened it was unintentional. Riley had gotten into a huge fight with her boyfriend. He wanted her to move in and she wasn’t ready, Lucas argued that they were dating for 4 years and he wanted to make it more official than it seemed. Riley refused to give up the only freedom she had. This wasn’t the same Riley he met in seventh grade that Riley would’ve given up her home in a heartbeat but this Riley had lived through Lucas leaving her for another girl, this Riley refused to cry over a guy when he decided he no longer wanted her. This time, she was just being cautious.

Maya was away with Josh, a spontaneous trip to visit his parents in Philidelphia so for Riley, Farkle was the next best thing. They were still close, after all, these years the group of six remained as such. As always he knew just what to say, he put on her favorite movie, ordered her favorite food and just stayed in bed with her, as she cried.

Neither were sure how exactly it happened, and they don’t remember why either. All they know is that the cliché sparks rushed through them when their lips met. The first time they kissed since they were twelve and it was everything and nothing like they expect it to be. She leaves right after and they don’t bother to speak about it.

They keep it a secret. She didn’t tell Lucas, and he didn’t tell Smackle. They’d convinced themselves it was because they were protecting them. But it wasn’t that type of secret. Sure they may have kept it because they both enjoyed it more than they liked to admit but in reality, they didn’t tell their other because they wanted it to happen again. And that’s where the selfishness came in.

 

*____*____*  
It goes on for awhile before either care to stop it, and they’re not sure when it became a thing but anytime they met up they ended up in a secluded area for an impromptu makeout session.

Riley hated that it felt so easy with him, she hated that she couldn’t bring herself to regret any moment they spent together because, in reality, he was everything she wanted, everything she felt she deserved. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this , you’re with Smackle and I’m with Lucas”

The first time she brings it up it’s after she finally says yes to Lucas, Riley went over to his house to call it off, to tell him that whatever they were ended the moment she said yes to Lucas.

She wished the story ended there, she wishes that she walked in and demanded he respect her decision and walked out with her dignity and relationship intact. But it wouldn’t be much of a story if that happened.

“If you know that then why are you here?” And that was when all was lost. Truthfully she couldn’t answer, there was no real explanation as to why she came over, this wasn’t all that important, she could’ve simply called, ignored him, literally done anything but come over here yet she chose to confront him in person knowing it was dangerous for them both.

“Farkle. I love Lucas, and we’re moving in together. We have to stop.”

“Then leave. We’ll end this right now, I won’t stop you.” So she did. She picked up her discarded purse and walks out the door, her arm brushing against him as she did. At that moment she wished she was strong, she wishes she could say she made it all the way home before she even thought of turning back. In reality, she made it to the front door, she unlocked it and then she froze. A curse escapes her lips and once again she tosses her bag to the floor and walks back to him. She tells herself it’s the last time. 

It wouldn’t be the first time she lied to herself.

 

*____*____*  
The news of his proposal comes two weeks later and she couldn’t feel more disgusted. A feeling she didn’t think could get worse. That was until Smackle asked her to be her maid of honor

“I’m aware this may be of slight inconvenience but as my first female companion, I would like it if you would be my maid of honor.” Riley meets his eyes over her shoulder and she wishes that they didn’t know each other as well as they did. Riley’s first thought was to dismiss her, make up any excuse to get out of it but she couldn’t. He actually wanted her to say yes. He loves her. That’s when she realized. She wasn’t the love interest, she was the opposite. Smackle was his everything, and for some reason, she felt like absolute crap knowing that after doing what they did.

“Of course Smackle, I would be honored.” She tries to muster up as much positivity as possible which in anyone else’s eyes was working. Farkle, however, was watching her carefully, with a look she was not at all use to.

“Splendid. We plan to marry in three months.” And the she’s off. Farkle waits behind as she leaves it kills her that he doesn’t even have to say anything, it kills her that the moment they hear the door shut they end up in each other’s arms for what seems like the hundredth time.

And there was that feeling again.

 

*____*_____*  
The thing about secrets is that as time goes on they become harder to reveal. Secrets are a layer of protection, and without a doubt they are selfish.

Planning the wedding of two of your best friends whilst being in love with one, stabbing the other and the back and cheating on your boyfriend of four years is selfish, there is no other way to name it. Riley has been a lot of things in her life and selfish was never one of them. But now, watching as the Groom poured his heart out in his vows. No such feelings of selfishness hit her as strong as they had the moment she saw his eyes land on her as his final vow leaves his mouth.

“Till death do us part means that my heart is yours, it always has been and I promise you it always will be…I Love You.” as the feeling crept up once again, Riley felt her lips move in silence, almost on their own.

‘I love you too.’


End file.
